freya_ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellfire
"Hellfire" is the debut single by Icelandic model and singer-songwriter, Freya. It is the lead single from her upcoming album, Arabian Nights. Background and Promotion The single was announced in early July 2014 on Freya's Twitter account. She stated, "I can't wait for all of my baes to get to hear my DEBUT single "HELLFIRE" when it gets released on 22 July!!!" She also later tweeted the single's cover art. On 21 July 2014, she performed the song on Today and will also perform it at the upcoming 2014 MTV Video Music Awards. The lyrics of the song revolve around how people care much more about commercial things and ignore serious problems such as global warming. The song is heavily inspired by the music of the 1980s and draws influence from synthpop, indie pop, and New Wave music. Lyrics Verse 1: The streets are doused people People going somewhere clean, clean, clean But how could all these people Not know the world is mean, mean, mean I can never stop to ask myself Where all these people think they're going And why they won't take me too Because I'm the only one who isn't knowing Chorus: Hellfire I'll prove that's how to shake the ground And now I know the temperature is rising, is rising Hellfire I'll prove that's how to shake the ground And now I know the temperature is rising, is rising Verse 2: The streets are doused people People dressed up like they're a queen, queen, queen But how could all these people Not be apart of the scene, scene, scene I can never stop to ask myself Where all these people think they're going And why they won't take me too Because I'm the only one who isn't knowing Chorus: Hellfire I'll prove that's how to shake the ground And now I know the temperature is rising, is rising Hellfire I'll prove that's how to shake the ground And now I know the temperature is rising, is rising Bridge: Hell Hellfire Hell Hellfire Hell Hellfire Hell Hellfire Outro: How can we be fighting While the temperature is rising Reception Critical Reception The song received critical acclaim from modern music critics, often complimenting its retro sound and Freya's well-roundedness in the entertainment industry. Nasia Artist of We Got the Beat Magazine gave the song four and a half stars out five and stated "The song brings you back to the 1980s and reminds you of the likes of Duran Duran, The Bee Gees, and even Queen Madonna in her New Wave days." Lily Olsen of Metropolitan Magazine gave the song a nine out of ten stating "This brings me back to my teenage years in 1986. Is there anything this girl cannot do? Model, act, and now sing. Watch, next year's time she's going to have a painting on display at the Louvre while also playing in the New York Philharmonic." Commercial Reception The song was an international hit, reaching the number-one spot in over twenty countries worldwide. In the United States, the song has currently sold over 2,000,000 units and charted in the number-one spot on the Hot 100 and Adult Pop Songs charts. In the United Kingdom, the song has sold over 600,000 units and reached the number-one spot on the singles chart. The song has charted at number-one in a number of European countries in addition to reaching number-one on the European Hot 100 chart. The song was also a success in Asia, charting in Israel, Lebanon, Japan, and South Korea. Music Video Freya announced that a music video will be released on 22 July 2014. She described the video as being "cartoony", "colorful", and "fun". A lyric video was released on 15 July 2014 featuring Freya writing the lyrics to the song in a notebook. Synopsis The music video takes inspiration from classic films and superhero movies and sees Freya playing different characters. It is half animated and half live action, with Freya's characters being the only non-animated thing in the video. The protagonist of the video is a superheroine by the name of Hellfire (played by Freya) who wears a pink ensemble and can shoot pink flames from her hands. She must defend her hometown of Happiness, America from the supervillainess Illt ("evil" in Freya's native language Icelandic, also played by Freya) who seeks to destroy Happiness. Hellfire meets a variety of other characters throughout the video (all animated), which help her on her journey to defeat Illt. The video ends with Illt pushing Hellfire off of a skyscraper and while Hellfire is falling, "To be continued....maybe" appears on screen. Charts and certifications Weekly Charts Certifications Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Arabian Nights songs Category:Arabian Nights singles